My Wonderful Stony Series
by CallMeStranger
Summary: Hey, you! Yes you. Are you looking for stony? Well look no further, for I hold the key to your problems. Just click here!
1. Chapter 1: Fourth of July

**Author's Note: Im going to try and keep these to a minimum. This is a collection of stony one shots that I can write whenever I get the urge to...so yeah about once or twice a day. Umm... I may take requests in the future? They'd have to be really good though. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I could own the avengers...I won't... But I could...**

_Fourth of July_

It wasn't a big deal. Not really. But deep inside, Steve couldn't help but care, just a little bit. Sure he wanted to celebrate his birthday. Anyone would, I mean... It's a birthday. But... It was complicated. Captain America, oh how ironic his birthday was on the Fourth of July. He would never hear the end of it, ESPECIALLY if Tony found out.

Steve found it quite annoying how he was never anything but cap, or capcical in his eyes. This would only contribute to his teasing. Steve hated the teasing, but otherwise, the man wasn't all bad. He was sort of...kind of... Nice maybe? Ok so maybe he liked him a little more than he'd care to admit, but was that such a crime? Steve laughed at this. Of course, it _USED_ to be...but not anymore. Besides, Tony didn't have to know. No one had to know.

Steve told himself this over and over but he never fully believed it.

Yet, tomorrow was the Fourth of July. Oh great.

"It'll be awesome, I have my own fire cracker launcher and everything. It'll be like Christmas." Tony promised the group of people now in his living room. They've been living there a long time, it's not new.

Natasha was smiling in amusement. "Stark, why must you always be so...festive?"

Tony scoffed. "Thats nothing. Steve will be making pancakes for everyone! The best breakfast you'll ever eat, easily."

Of course he never consulted Steve about this, but he was currently nursing a cup of...juice and couldn't very well respond at the moment. His only response was a very deep blush at which Tony smirked.

"Right Steve?"

He swallowed. "Uh...sure I guess."

Tony started walking around his chair menacingly. Very close to Steve. He could smell his strong cologne, yet only a hint of it here and there, and he could make out every single wrinkle and crease in his suit. A handsome suit actually. Fitting to its owner. So close... All he had to do was reach out, just slightly... No. No no no no no. Nope. Not happening. No.

Steve stiffened and restrained himself. "I mean it would of helped if you'd asked first."

Tony chuckled and rested on the edge of the armchair ever so gently, brushing Steve's arm. "I don't ask captain, I do." He claimed as Steve bit his lip.

"But hey, it's the Fourth of July! If anyone should be excited its you cap. Fourth of July, America, captain America, is anyone else here making the connection?" Tony questioned standing up again.

Steve's mouth went dry suddenly. What was he playing at?

"Tony..."

"No no, I mean it's just... So you. Don't you think? Hey, here's an idea, you could wear your suit! Everyone looking at the top of my tower would get a nice eyeful of good old spangles over here." He said, patting Steve on the shoulder like they were old friends.

Right. Right, Steve should of assumed. But he couldn't concentrate. Tony still hasn't moved his arm. He didn't dare look at it, or draw any attention to it at all. But that didn't change the fact he could still _feel_ it. Burning through his shirt. No. Tony didn't- it was just- no, this wasn't happening. Tony's fingers tapped in place where they were, obviously bored. What could only be defined as electricity shot through his shoulder at each tap. _Don't think about it. Don't you even dare!_

"-so you'll do it right?" Tony asked.

"What?" Steve blinked, coming out of his little coma. Tony's hands stop tapping and left his shoulder. Thank god, now he could _think._

"I said, you'll wear your suit right?" Tony rolled his eyes.

Now it was Steve's turn to roll his eyes. "I don't think so."

"Oh come on!" Tony whined.

Steve stood up to leave. "I said NO." He growled firmly, already desperately trying to forget his little shoulder stunt.

Of course tony wasn't talking about his birthday. No he was talking about the Fourth of July and how funny it would be if a certain mr spangles showed up. No one tried to stop Steve as he retired to his bedroom. Tony didn't care about Steve. He cared about Captain America. That would be like Steve falling for iron man. He didn't want to think about loving a mere suit of armor, nor did he want tony to notice him just because of his get up. It sure seemed like he did though. Steve sighed and buried his face in his pillow. _Get out of my HEAD already!_

* * *

The next day Steve woke up and made pancakes for everyone, just like Tony asked/nonchalantly demanded. Natasha ate her red velvet ones, satisfaction clear on her face as they waited for everyone else. Bruce walked in and smiled at his placemat. There lay one giant pancake covered in syrup.

"Clever." He mumbled as he took his seat.

Just as he sat, Clint walked in, his hair ruffled like he hadn't slept at all.

He glared at everyone as if daring them to say anything. Instead, Steve pointed to his usual spot on the counter where his plate held pancakes in the shape of wings. (With a side of berries).

At this he brightened considerably and hopped up into his usual position already picking at the berries.

Steve leaned against the counter, the comfort of the morning settling in.

It was only missing one thing. Come to think of it-

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked, as if he couldn't care less, taking a sip of...milk.

Everyone shifted and the feeling in the room quickly fell from comfort to tension.

"He's uh.. down in his lab...still." Bruce coughed, cutting off a few small pieces of his pancake.

"Oh, but don't worry about Thor." Clint added sarcastically. "It's not like he's not here either."

Steve felt a familiar heat rise up his neck, burning pink. Ok, so maybe he should of noticed Thor wasn't there. How suspicious it looked that he only noticed Tony's absence. He was just about to make some lame excuse as to why he didn't mention him too when they all heard a booming voice drawing near.

"But I did not MEAN to, friend Tony!" Thor cried as he entered the kitchen, cradling a broken coffee maker.

"I don't want to hear it point break." Said genius grumbled. "It's going to take forever to fix it."

Steve relaxed at the distraction. "Your pancakes are on the table." He nodded to a very aggravated Tony. They were shaped like gears.

"Cute." Tony noted, completely ignoring them while fidgeting with the remains of his beloved coffee maker. Steve guided him to his seat.

"Eat."

Tony looked up at him. Dumbfounded. "I don't eat anything without coffee in my system first." He stated, moving to get up.

Steve shoved him back down. "You're always down in your lab drinking coffee. I think you can hold down breakfast for once."

Tony stared at Steve with a look that could only be described as amused.

"Okkkk then..." He muttered, picking at the food.

Natasha, of course didn't show it, but she was surprised. Not many people told the great Tony Stark what to do and got away with it. Well, besides pepper. But he still had a soft spot for her, even if she couldn't handle dating him anymore.

After Tony "finished" his meal he gazed up at Steve and pouted. "Can I leave the table now mother?"

Steve laughed and stepped away. "Sure, why not."

Already moving on from their little bonding session, Tony started working on his beloved coffee machine. "Alright, so everyone will be at the roof at eight right?" He questioned over his shoulder.

Everyone sighed in agreement. Like hell Tony would take an answer other than that.

Steve nodded, but he knew he wasn't going to be there. He was looking forward to a nice quite evening in his room. Well not completely quiet because this was New York, plus it was the fourth...it's not like he didn't hear the fireworks they've been shooting for two weeks now.

The rest of the day was spent with Steve helping Pepper bake pies and more than a few other treats, Bruce hanging red, white, and blue streamers everywhere, Natasha keeping Thor busy with the fireworks on TV, and Clint off doing who knows what. Tony? Actually, no one knew what he was up to. Someone should really look into that. Of course no one did, considering how busy everyone was. No one even seemed to notice... Except Steve. To be honest, it was bugging him way more than it should of. Steve jumped as he burned his fingers on the pan he (very stupidly) had taken out of the oven, without any gloves.

"Ahhh!" He screamed, dropping the pan while sucking on his poor fingers. Pepper frowned and bent down to inspect them.

"You burned yourself! Luckily it's not that bad..." She fretted wrapping it up with a rag.

"Thanks- and uh.. sorry about the cookies." Steve blushed and bent down to pick up his mess.

"It's alright. We still have plenty more." Pepper shrugged, icing yet another cupcake.

Just then Tony burst in, wearing jeans and a stained tank top. He had grease smears on his hands and his cheek. "What happened? I heard Steve- I heard someone scream." Tony stuttered, his eyes looking around the room frantically.

Pepper smirked. "He just burnt himself that's all. How did you hear? Here's a better question, where have you been?"

"Fixing the firework machine to my liking. Are you sure nothing happened that needs... I don't know, medical attention?" Tony cringed at the sight of Steve's (half assed) bandage.

Steve his his hand behind his back. "It'll heal in a little bit." He whispered.

"Oh, that's right." Tony said, relaxing when he didn't see blood. "You've been busy." He observed the numerous treats on the counter and more than a few pies. He took a cookie and bit into it.

"Mmm, good job." He complimented.

Pepper grinned. "Oh, I didn't make those."

Tony swallowed and his eyes widened considerably. He turned to notice Steve shuffling his feet and staring at the floor.

"Uh, good job?" He repeated.

"Thanks." Steve mumbled, refusing to look up at anything but the floor. How interesting it seemed all of a sudden. Why was tony here? He looked so concerned when he rushed in, distracted from his work. How did he hear Steve scream if he was on the roof? He closed his eyes. He felt worse than a high schooler. Crushing on someone and jumping to conclusions every time said person did anything nice for him. _Stop it_.

He mentally kicked himself.

Tony grabbed another cookie and decided to (not so discreetly) leave the room. But Before he left, he called, "You guys. Me. Top of the tower. 5 minutes." Leaving a slightly aggravated Steve and pepper in his wake. So demanding. Steve would say only slightly because he was still getting over the fact that _Tony Stark _complimented _him._

Pepper sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What are we going to do with him?" She shook her head, grabbed a tray of something random (she didn't look), and followed. Leaving Steve all alone.

Thank god. Now if he could just sneak off to his room... Ok. He made it. Alright, good. _Don't just sit there, open the door before someone sees you,idiot!_

Right. Good. Was it really that easy? Steve opened the door. Of course not.

There stood Tony looking out the window, as of Steve had never entered.

"What're you doing here?" Steve nearly cried.

"The more important question is... What are you doing here?" Tony said, turning to face him.

Steve blushed. "How did you know I wouldn't come?"

"Simple." He let his eyes trail down. Steve's eyes followed and he noticed a cupcake in Tony's hands. Two candle shaped "9" and "5" stuck on top. Steve swallowed. "I'm not an idiot Steve. When I hacked into shield, I have to admit that I found it pretty ironic, but I do know it's your birthday. We're friends right? Why didn't you say something?"

Steve tried to speak. In the end all he could manage was, "Why do you care? Why didn't you tell everyone? Could've had a nice laugh about it couldn't you."

"It's your birthday man! You always do this! You don't tell anyone anything and then lock yourself away like some sort of teen. I can't want to get you something on your birthday?" He explained.

Steve glared at him. "You mean for Captain America."

Tony ignored this statement. "Seriously, there must be something you want. What is it?"

"I don't want anything."

"Sure you do." Tony insisted, setting the cupcake on his dresser.

Steve shifted. "It's not that simple."

Tony scoffed. "In case you didn't notice, I'm Tony Stark. I can get pretty much whatever I want. Cap, name it, and it's yours."

Steve laughed half heartedly. "I seriously doubt you could get me what I want."

"Try me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's just not that easy Tony. You can't buy this!" He snapped.

"What is it? Some sort of dream thing that doesn't exist? I can build it, seriously be creative."

Steve grabbed at his hair. "Ugh! Tony, just let it be!"

"No. I refuse to leave this room without an answer."

"Well it looks like neither of us is getting what we want tonight." Steve retorted, annoyed.

"How complicated could it be? Just one thing! I know you want at least one thing!"

"You couldn't possibly understand."

Tony quieted. "What, do you want your real friends or something?"

"No! It's not-that's not-you know what? Stop guessing!"

"I'm beginning to want you to make me." Tony stepped forward so they were only inches away from each other.

"You're just making it worse!" Steve cried in frustration.

"Is it so expensive you just can't ask? Too dirty? Let me guess, you want to earn it or something."

"Stop- just please stop!"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal!"

"Then why are you making it seem like that?" Steve countered.

Instead he went back to guessing. "Can you not explain it? Is it revenge? Want to move out? How about-"

"IT'S YOU,YOU ARROGANT LITTLE ASS!" Steve finally yelled, stopping Tony mid-sentence.

Steve continued, figuring he had just messed everything up, why not fuck it up some more? It's been KILLING me not telling you how much I like you! How much I lOVE your smile, your clothes, your looks, your laugh, your science obsession, ALL of your obsessions, the way you yawn after denying you're not tired, your snarky remarks, EVERYTHING. AND YOU NEVER NOTICE! YOU never notice anything except for CAPTAIN AMERICA, because that's obviously all I am to you! Now do you believe me? How Unbelievably screwed up everything is now!?" Steve blurted turning to leave. He couldn't even bring himself up to look at him.

"...Steve...?" Tony whispered, stopping him from turning the door knob. He said his name. He said it.

"What? Want to make fun of me, I'm guessing? Go ahead. I'm ready."

He turned and he saw Tony standing there, his eyes wide in shock, his mouth moving but nothing coming out. "Did you just say what I think you said?" He asked quietly.

"...well...yes." Steve faltered.

"One moment." Be brushed past him and into the hallway where the whole world could hear him shout. Whooping and cheering as loud as he could for what seemed like only seconds,then coming back in to a very confused Steve.

"Now that that's out of the way... "He muttered, grabbing Steve's arm as he drew him in for a kiss. It was deep, and passionate. Very long, leaving Steve dizzy and breathless when tony finally broke it.

"I have a secret too." He whispered, containing his joyful laughter.

Steve couldn't talk. He just couldn't. God had come down and taken his ability of speech just to toy with him.

So he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist instead.

"Is this real?" He breathed in Tony's hair. He just had to know. This couldn't- it was too good. So unbelievably surreal.

"As real as it gets." Tony replied, muffled by Steve's shoulder, the heat of his breath warming his skin through his shirt. "You were there for me when I needed it Steve, and I took advantage of it like I always do with everything and messed it up by making you feel like this. I'm just being an ass with no concern for anyone's feelings but m-" he was cut off by Steve's lips, and he relaxed into it for a brief moment.

"No Tony, you're not as selfish as you think. If anything you care to much. It's just- this can't be happening." Steve breathed. He was sitting there hugging and _kissing _his all time favorite person in the world who possibly LIKED HIM BACK. He could fly right now, he was that happy.

Tony guides them to Steve's bed, and they sat. Steve's arm wrapped around tony while the billionaire rested his head on his shoulder. It was so perfect he just didn't want to move. He immediately rethought this notion as Tony turned them and started leaving trails of lazy kisses up his neck. "You sure this is what you want?" He asked, grinning against his skin.

"Jesus yes." Steve gasped as Tony bit a patch of sensitive skin under his jaw.

"Good lord you're a tomato." Tony snickered when he pulled up. (Much to Steve's disappointment.)

"S-shut up." Steve shuddered as Tony pushed him down. (well he let him) They were laying down now and Steve had a good idea where this was going.

"I'm just happy you finally used my real name." Steve smiled and Tony decided to snuggle down by Steve for a while, changing the pace and nearly giving Steve whiplash.

Tony sighed contently as Steve's arm encased him, pulling him into the soldiers warm grasp. He felt Steve's other hand run through his hair and he moaned. "I never want to leave this room."

Steve grinned evilly and rubbed his thigh against the others causing Tony to gasp. Steve wasn't letting Tony get away with what he pulled. He was going to get something out of this other than a confession. Tony seemed to feel the same way. Just as fast as before, he moved so he was suddenly on top of Steve, straddling him.

"You know..." He mused, his hands traveling lower and lower down Steve's body as he flashed a seductive grin, causing Steve to whimper. He absolutely _ached _with want.

"If this night goes like I think it will, then I'm going to be saying your name a whole hell of a lot more than before."

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed that perfect little ending. ;D Don't go anywhere, there's more to come in the future. It will never be complete, so you can look forward to that at least!**


	2. Chapter 2: I Win

_I Win_

"B4?" Tony asked.

"How do you do that?" Steve questioned placing a red peg on his ship.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I know all. I see all."

"Well it's really annoying." Steve sighed, frustrated. "C7."

"Ah, no. You missed." Tony replied, barely stiffling a laugh at Steve's (adorably) hopeless look.

"Can we play something else?"

"No. Sore loser." Tony sneered.

"Seriously? You've already sunken four of my ships, besides the one you've already hit twice." Steve whined.

All he got in response was- "B5."

Steve glared at him from across the floor. "Annnnnddddd you win. Again."

Tony couldn't hold it in anymore. He laughed until he was curled over on his side, while Steve cleared up their boards. He continued laughing until he was gasping for breath, more than a few tears running down his cheek.

"Very funny." Steve pouted, putting the game back on the shelve where it belonged.

"Oh, not the puppy dog pout, please." Tony pleaded sitting up.

"That was a _frown."_ He growled crossing his arms as he stalked out of the living room.

Tony composed himself as he scampered after him. He found Steve leaning against the counter by the (freakin huge) window in the kitchen. The sun was setting, leaving orange rays peering over the buildings in the distance as pink flooded the kitchen. Steve didn't acknowledge Tony as he joined him.

"You're not still angry are you? It was so stupid." Tony said, turning to face him after a few minutes.

"You always beat me at every game, then rub it in my face. It's-embarrassing. And your little fits of laughter don't help." Steve grumbled, refusing to look at the genius.

"Oh come on, it's just a game."

"Yeah, for now." Steve interrupted shifting to face him, uncrossing his arms. "What about tomorrow? Then you can make me look like an idiot again over something I just don't understand. Then the day after that and the day after that. It's just not fair, Tony. It makes me feel so-so stupid."

"Aww no. No, you're not stupid. You may be one of the smartest, most persistent people I've ever met." Tony grabbed his hand, rubbing his knuckles reassuringly.

"Yeah right. You know tons of people with more skills than me." Steve replied, maybe slightly letting Tony comfort him. Just slightly.

Tony internally punched himself. If he hadn't laughed so hard he wouldn't have to be dealing with all these...feelings. He didn't do touchy-feely conversations.

"Ok, so that may be true. But our world has evolved since your time and that _is_ a pretty unfair advantage. If it makes you feel any better, I could help you with the more confusing things." Tony chided, deciding to just hold Steve's hand.

Steve pulled away from him, moving to the other side of the room.

"It's a nice offer Tony, but I don't think you'd be able to explain much of anything to me without banging your head against a wall for a few hours."

"I want to Steve, I mean it." Tony stated, sneaking up to him and snaking his arms around his waist possessively. Steve sighed but placed his arms around Tony's neck. They stood like that for a while, Tony's chin just barely reaching the soldiers shoulder, listening to the /thump thump/ of his heartbeat.

Then Steve finally broke the silence. "Oh like cuddling fixes everything."

"It does when it involves us. Besides, I'm working on it." Tony retaliated, breathing in Steve's neck. "Did you just shower or something? You smell way to good for it to be natural."

Steve chuckled. "Yes, I shower everyday. Hey- don't change the subject. I still feel made fun of."

Tony groaned, pulling away. "You know what, I'm sorry. I. Am. Sorry. Ok? I didn't mean to make you feel dumb or idiotic or anything. Nor have I ever meant to, ever." Tony blurted, exasperated.

Steve nodded, impressed. "Ok, ok. I get it. I accept your ever so desperate apology. Moving on, are you going to get some sleep or what? You've been up for days now."

Tony swallowed. "Well, I was _planning_ on going back to my lab after a few games..."

Steve grabbed his arm.

"But I have a feeling you're not going to let me." Tony finished, leaning into Steve's side.

"Thats right. Come on, lets go." Steve smiled, pulling away.

"Uh, I'll meet you up there. I just have a few things to do first."

To this Steve moaned. "You better not take long." He warned and left.

Tony leaned against the counter. /whoa/ The room tilted slightly. He shook his head. /Alright, better,/and he started off for his lab.

"Jesus, you're still up?" Bruce called from his spot in the room.

"Yeah, so what? You're up too."

"No, I'm closing up and getting ready for bed. You, you're an insomniac." He corrected.

"Whatever, I'm just putting some things away."

_Sir, it appears Mr Rodgers is looking for you in the kitchen, and requests your presence as soon as possible_. Jarvis announced.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and gripped the table next to him for a second.

"Hey, are you alright?" Bruce asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy I guess." Tony replied, shaking his head as he made his way upstairs.

"Then I suggest you get some sleep." Bruce called after him in his doctor's voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Tony muttered on his way up.

"Hey." Steve grinned at tony from across the kitchen.

"Hey. Can't stay away from me for more than a few minutes can you?" Tony teased mischievously, leaning against the counter again. Just for a little bit. Was it normal for the room to be spinning like that?

" I just wanted to make sure you didn't lock yourself up down there again..."-he paused-"Hey, you look a little ill. Is something wrong?" Steve worried.

Tony laughed, but stopped when his vision blurred. He tried blinking it away. "Who even uses the word ill any-" his hand fumbled for the edge of the counter as his vision cut momentarily, but he missed and fell, hitting his head on a cabinet handle.

The last thing he registered before blacking out was Steve's frantic, "Tony? Tony!"

"...Steve..." And then nothingness.

* * *

Tony heard the beeping of some sort of machine before he even opened his eyes. Ah, technology. He opened his eyes and winced at the cruel light hanging over head. Tony shifted and found himself laying in some sort of bed.

"Where the hell am I?" He questioned, although he knew very damn well where he was. He jumped when he heard Pepper's voice to the side of him.

"You have everyone worried sick you know that?" Pepper sighed, pouring him a glass of water.

Tony's eyes started adjusting to the room. The very familiar white sheets and small windows. A doctors chair and small ledge with a computer installed on top of it. His gaze flitted to the side where a particular super soldier slept in one of the uncomfortable guest chairs. His face unusually pale, his hair ruffled.

Tony dropped his head back down and groaned. "How long have I been out this time?"

"Two days." She clicked her heels awkwardly. "...he hasn't left your side ever since." She added hesitantly.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, and hit your head. Steve started freaking out when he saw blood and called for Bruce. They brought you here. The doctor diagnosed it as a result from lack of proper protein and vitamins.

"Run that by me again?" Tony cringed, rubbing at his temple.

"When's the last time you ate?" Pepper questioned instead of explaining it again, while closing the binder she held in front of her.

"Uh, couldn't of been that long ago. I had coffee that one time. I-I guess I haven't eaten much for a few days." Tony admitted sheepishly.

Pepper quirked her brow.

"Ok, maybe-actually- kind of, a few weeks."Tony gave in, rubbing the back of his head.

Pepper sighed, holding back a scolding Tony bet she was just aching to give. "It wouldn't of been so bad had you slept at least a few hours. But of course, knowing you, you didn't."

Tony was about to lie to/correct her when Steve jolted awake in his seat.

"Tony!" He called sitting up, then looking down again, his head in his hands. Must of been some really bad dream.

"Yes sweetheart?" Tony whispered, nearly scaring the daylights out of him.

"You're awake..." He breathed in relief.

Pepper cleared her throat and stood to leave. "I'm afraid I have to go and smooth things over with the directors at yesterday's meeting. Get better soon Tony." She excused herself with a glare in Tony's direction.

"Thanks Pep." He muttered as the door shut behind her.

Steve moved his seat closer to Tony and stroked his forehead. "You needed three stitches. There was _so much_ blood." He choked.

Tony grabbed at his arm. "I'm fine Steve. It's alright."

"It's my fault. I should of noticed. I slept with you for crying out loud! How could I not notice? This wouldn't of happened if-"

"If I hadn't been such a careless dope and actually ate something." Tony interrupted. "This could never be your fault, stop beating yourself up over it."

Steve shuddered and laid his hands over Tony's arc reactor. "You scared the hell out of me." His eyes flittered up to the others and held his gaze.

"Didn't mean to." Tony said truthfully.

Steve didn't reply as he leant down to place a kiss on his lips. A soft kiss, his lips trembling against Tony's more steadier ones.

"Will you stop shaking?" Tony asked when he pulled away. His face mere inches from his.

"I can try." He whispered and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, keeping his hand right on top of Tony's chest.

They sat like this for a while until Tony's curiosity got the best of him. "How long do I have to stay in this horrible place?" He asked, his face betraying a look of absolute disgust.

Steve laughed softly despite the situation. "A few days."

"Ugh!" Tony groaned. "It's going to be SO boring all alone."

"Who says you'll be alone?" Steve questioned, opening his eyes again.

"Oh right. You'll be here. Fun." Tony said in mock disappointment.

"You're lucky it isn't longer."

To this, Tony stuck out his tongue. Steve just smiled because that's just what Tony did, made him smile. Nonetheless, Tony was glad Steve stayed the next day.

"Steve?" He asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Yes tony?"

"I'm bored." He claimed lifting his head.

Steve sat quietly for a few moments before getting up and leaving. Tony was going to call for him when he reappeared again, holding a pad of paper and a few pencils.

"There's one game we haven't played yet." He explained, taking a seat next to the very, very bored billionaire.

"Oh, what game?"Tony replied curiously, sitting up.

"Hangman. Ever heard of it?"

"Yes. I haven't played in a while, but yeah." Tony remembered, thinking back to when he was six.

"Good. If I win, you have to eat something. Nine letters. Go." Steve said, tapping the pad with his pencil.

Tony was going to ask what he would get if he won, but let it be considering all the things he owed Steve right now. Including this game. "Ok, how about a?"

"Yes." He answered,making sure Tony could see the notepad as he filled in two of the spaces.

The game continued for about five minutes and tony was losing. By a lot. He only guessed the letter r and s, and was horribly confused.

"Umm, D." He guessed.

"Nope. I win." Steve claimed, grabbing an apple and throwing it to him.

Tony bit into it. "What was the word?"he wondered between bites of apple.

"Breakfast." Steve grinned.

Tony scoffed. "Figures."

Afterwards, they continued playing another game which Tony also lost. They played game after game but Tony never once won, just one time. He hadn't even notice how much he had unconsciously eaten.

He did notice on the last game though. Steve smirked as Tony gave up. " Who would of thought you'd beat me at this so many times? I can't eat anymore Steve. I give up." He cried.

Steve laughed as Tony's words set in. "Wait a minute! You little- you little-"he sputtered.

Steve leaned in closer, his eyes filled with admiration, making tony swallow. "Y-you tricked me." He accused, but quickly found it very hard to be mad, or even care for that matter as Steve pushed closer still for a kiss. This one was stronger, more passionate. Confident. Leaving the both of them feeling light headed as Tony gasped for air. His eyes met Steve's.

Before Tony brought their lips together again, he just barely heard Steve mumble joyously- "I win."


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Dreams

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in FOREVER, but this fic is extra long and I fixed a bunch of spelling problems and everything. So...I hope this make up for it. *fingers crossed* Enjoy!**

_Bad Dreams_

For the first time in what seemed like months, (though it could only have been a few days) Tony agreed to sleep. I know why he didn't want to. He couldn't. Not without...

Well, not without...this.

Tony laid across from me, facing in the opposite direction. I had finally gotten him to sleep, and he had been doing pretty good. For about an hour. I woke up to find him twitching, breath rapidly increasing as he clawed at the sheets. Without any warning, he toppled out of bed, landing on his side.

"Tony?" I whispered, looking over the side of the bed to find him curled on his side, awake. His eyes wide, not seeing anything except god knows what this time. His breath hitched, sweat dampening his hair.

I knelt down beside him and pulled him into my lap. "Come here."

Tony gasped and he started choking. "Calm down. You're fine. It's going to be alright." I murmured, running my free hand through his hair.

Tony grasped at his throat, trying to get away from me.

"Tony-stop it. Tony, Look at me." I gripped his wrists and his eyes trailed up to mine, filled to the brim with panic as his heart thumped faster and faster. He trembled.

"It's me. Steve. I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down, breath. In and out, slowly. We're in our bedroom at your tower. Nothing's going to happen to you. Do me a favor, and just breath ok?"

Tony's desperate attempts of escape softened and his eyes betrayed recognition after a brief moment.

"Steve!" He wrapped his arms around my neck, sobs wracking his body once his head hit my chest.

"Shh." I whispered pulling him closer, wrapping my arms around his waist protectively. Tony continued crying and yelling out of frustration and hurt, all the time pressing closer and closer to me.

He wasn't calming down. He was just making it worse. "What's wrong?" I asked kissing the top of his head.

"It was s-so much worse t-this time Steve! I-I saw them."

"You've had this dream before Tony, it shouldn't be-"

"NO! No, it w-was different!" Tony screeched feebly punching my shoulders and chest. "I s-saw what they did to you Steve! T-the bomb and then-then you were- you almost d-died!" He hiccuped clawing at my shirt.

I tried making sense of what he told me. Oh yeah, that. He saw that?

"Tony, I'm fine, honestly." I assured, encasing him with my arms. He cuddled into my chest, but he still shivered.

"No, you weren't. If you didn't- your shield- you c-could of died!" He cried as he started working himself up again.

I turned him so he was facing me and he whimpered. "See this?" I asked, taking his arm and leading it to where my heart was. Tony bit his lip and nodded.

"My heart, Tony. Listen, it's still beating." I explained and Tony relaxed slightly, his hand tracing circles around my chest.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I whispered when his hand pulled away.

He looked into my eyes, utterly exhausted. "I'm going crazy thinking about what would happen if-if-" he started choking again, and I moved to stop him.

"Stop. That could never happen." I promised, then picked him up. He gasped in alarm and clung to my neck like a life preserver.

I set him down gently onto the bed and crawled in next to him. He sighed and reattached himself to my side as I covered us with our blanket. His breath warm on my neck as he melted into my form. My hands moved to rest against his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tony immediately shook his head no and clung (if possible) even harder to my chest, intertwining our legs so neither of us could move easily.

After a while he calmed down, settling into my warmth and relaxed his grip.

"I think you should try going back to sleep." I suggested.

He looked up at me. "No- please- don't make me, please Steve!" He begged.

I sighed. "You'll have to sometime. You couldn't be safer anywhere but here right now Tony, just relax. I know you're tired."

"I don't wanna." He whined into my shirt. Instead of arguing I rubbed soothing circles between his shoulder blades using my thumbs, causing him to moan.

"Oh that's not fair." He mumbled leaning into the touch.

"You like it." I mused.

"You got me there." He purred, closing his eyes when I rubbed just *slightly* lower.

"Jesus Christ, you know me too well." He claimed,shuddering under my fingertips.

"I would think so." I replied.

"S-stop." He pleaded as it got harder and harder to hold back sounds that would only encourage me.

"I'm not stopping until your asleep." I grinned, rubbing harder to prove my point.

This was followed by a series of low moans. "Why does this have to feel so good?" He cringed.

"Because this-" I gently scratched my nail across his back "- is where all your tension builds up, and I've learned to take advantage of it." I whispered menacingly into his ear.

I was rewarded with a shiver and a nip at my bottom lip.

"Please don't do this.." He whined softly before yawning.

"Too late." I smiled, massaging a sore spot near the base of his neck.

Mere minutes later and Tony had fallen asleep mumbling "...traitor..." Curled up in the crook of my neck, he slept. Every breath filled with pure pleasure. It was a calming thing and I busied myself by focusing on his heartbeat before losing consciousness next to him.

* * *

I woke up surrounded in warmth and soft cloth. I looked around and to my pleasant surprise, noticed I had a soldier wrapped around me. His hands still laying on my back. Then I remembered the night before and blushed what I could only guess as a horrible shade of red. _That bastard. That horribly_- Steve then hugs me in his sleep - _thoughtful...wonderful bastard that I don't deserve in any way._

I pulled back so I can see his face better only to notice that his eyes are completely open.

"Morning." Steve muttered sleepily.

"Oh my god! Fucking heart attack, never do that again!" I jumped, then flopped back down.

Steve laughed and tipped my chin for a kiss. "Mmm, so what do you want for breakfast?" He asked against my lips, then pulled away.

"That depends...Does coffee count?" I grinned evilly up at Steve.

"No. I'll take that as cinnamon rolls." He smiled, rolling out of bed.

I took advantage of this and pulled his pillow over my face. "Wake me up when hell freezes over."

Steve pulled the pillow off of me and shook his head. "You're not getting out of this. You're going to eat. Now." He demanded, waiting for me to get up.

I groaned. "Fine, fine. Hold your horses." I quoted from another time at a different place that no one really cares about right now.(so shut up)

I groggily threw on a clean(er) pair of pants with one of Steve's giant t-shirts and followed him into the kitchen.

"I'm taking you up on that cinnamon roll thing." I yawned sitting at the table.

"Not that I mind." Steve added, already putting something in the oven. "Uh- how do you work this thing again?" Yep. Just another average morning. Needless to say, it ended with two very amused grown men sitting on the floor, covered in weird dough stuff.

Then Bruce walked in and rubbed his eyes. "What are you guys doing?"

"Uh, making breakfast." I noted seriously, then smiled, licking some dough off my fingers."Obviously."

Bruce mentally face palmed and held up his hands in surrender. "I've seen worse from you two. Just- clean it up ok?"

"Yeah alright. Sorry Bruce." Steve apologized, already picking up dough off the floor.

Bruce left, quickly replaced by a ruffled Clint.

"Whoa, what happened to you road kill?" I asked.

"Watch it." He growled grabbing a box of cereal and a bowl and leaving. Not even caring what the hell we were doing.

"He forgot a spoon." I stated matter-of-factly.

"He'll realize it soon enough." Steve shrugged, having already cleaned up most of the mess besides the one that was called me.

Just in time, Natasha walked in already sporting her work uniform and quirked her brow. "I'm not even going to ask." She gave up when she saw me. "Where are the spoons?"

"Why?" I laughed.

"Here." Steve handed her one from the drawer.

"Thanks. And as for why-" she glared at me "- Clint is an ass."

Then she left.

I couldn't help it. I laughed so hard I doubled over. Steve stared in disapproval.

"Oh come on. It's funny. You know it is." I smirked, wiping the rest of the doughy goop off of me and throwing it away.

Steve just made one of those "What am I going to do with you?" Looks and popped in some toast.

**A few days later**

Life was good. Very good. Tony hadn't had any nightmares for a while, and actually wanted to sleep with me. I found him sleeping at night more often than not, and he seemed to enjoy it. The lazy smile he flashed me every morning only strengthening this theory. Plus it was movie night! Tony loved movie nights. Probably because he wanted to show me almost every single movie ever created since my..uh... You know.

He wasn't as excited this time and I'll give you three guesses why. Clint was picking out a movie. The last time he picked one it was Hansel and Gretel, Witch hunters. That was sick. I don't think I'd ever like to watch a movie like that again. But apparently, everyone else thought it was funny. Especially how Hansel bore a resemblance to our favorite little archer. But that's besides the point. This time, he picked the movie, and he wasn't telling anyone what it was. Unfortunately making Tony cranky and anxious for the time being.

"I'll take away all of his rights until he tells me, I swear." He grumbled while we talked in his lab.

"Oh come on." I said, rubbing his shoulders. "We'll see it in a few hours."

"HOURS?! I'll never make it!" He called dramatically, feigning a heart attack.

Of course, he did make it and I couldn't help but point that out when we sat down to watch it. "I told you so." I teased as he settled in his favorite spot. Right next to me.

"Oh shut up." He replied, deciding as soon as the movie started, to lay down. His head in my lap. I didn't mind, it just meant I could play with his hair if I got bored. Which I did anyway. (He probably knew I would)

"What!? The titanic? You've got to be kidding me! That's so boring!" He cried once it started. Only to be shushed by Clint, Natasha, and even Bruce. Thor didn't shush, he just looked up in alarm at this statement. Bruce whispered for him to ignore Tony and his attention quickly returned to the movie.

"..fine then, but don't blame me when you die of boredom.." He grumbled settling back into my lap. Tony was quiet though, so I thanked him by running my hands through his hair.

Instead of watching the movie, Tony seemed plenty content on staring at me, occasionally playing with my free hand. I tried ignoring him and listened to the movie, which wasn't very hard considering how extremely LOUD the volume was. It was ok and actually kind of interesting- until the boat crashed.

Panic. People screaming, fleeing, screaming, and crying. Chaos. It was when the first few people fell over board into the ice water that a familiar feeling overcame me. Falling, no-crashing, water surrounding me, trapped. Dieing. God... no...

"You alright there Steve?" Tony asked, noticing a change. "You look pale.." He whispered.

"I'm- Fine. Really." I assured turning all my attention to him, blocking out the movie. I ran my hands through his hair, tugging softly. Kneading here and there, only to rub at the same area again and again.. Tug..sift...knead. Focus on Tony, not the movie. Don't pay any attention to the sirens, the wails... The desperate cries for help. No... Sift...tug...knead.

Tonys eyes fluttered. "Ah, Steve. You know this feels amazing"-he shifted when I ran my hands over the nape of his neck subconsciously-"but you're making me kinda tired." He claimed, closing his eyes.

"Sorry." I pulled my hand away.

"I didn't say stop." He grinned,eyes still closed. "I'm just warning you in case you find yourself dragging an unconscious man to bed later on."

"Oh shut up already." Clint called from his spot on the floor. Tony made a face at the back of his head. "I saw that, jerk."

"I guess they don't call you Hawkeye for no-" he stopped when I ran my fingers through his hair rather roughly. The movie just closed in on a drowning man. He faced me and closed his eyes again. "Alright, alright...I'll shut up."

When the movie finally finished, I thanked god and looked down to notice Tony had in fact, fallen asleep. Now, imagine this. I don't know, if you've ever had someones head in your lap before, but it's pretty darn adorable when that particular person falls asleep in your lap as well. Especially when it was Tony. Sometimes, when he slept, he smiled. A peaceful smile, no sass or micheif tinting it. Genuine, is the word I'm looking for here, and that particular smile showed itself on Tonys face just now.

"Man, since when does Tony actually _sleep_?" Clint asked getting up to shut off the TV.

Natasha threw something at his head and he dodged it. "Leave him be." She scolded, dragging him out of the room. Bruce and Thor muttered their goodnights and left too.

I didn't want to wake up Tony so I pulled him closer to my chest, pulling my other hand underneath his legs. I carried him halfway to our room before his eyes opened and he stared at me. He didn't say anything either, just stared with those wide chocolate colored eyes of his, until we made it to the bedroom. I laid him gently on the bed and he immediately slumped into it. The sheets encasing him in white.

"I wish I could keep my eyes open."he mumbled into his pillow.

"Why is that?" I asked crawling in next to him.

He turned to me. "So I could look at you." It looked like he was just barley awake.

He snuggled closer to me and rested his head on one of my arms. "Look all you want. I'll be here in the morning too you know."

"I know." Tony purred, fighting the sleep threatening to overcome him. " I just-"

"Shh. Go to sleep. It's getting late." Tony watched as my fingers came up and brushed his eyelids down.

"Well now I-have..to." He managed before going limp underneath me. He looked so cute when he slept. I covered us with our blanket and rested my hand on his chest, drawing him closer.

I tried relaxing. I really did. But no matter what I did, I just could-not-sleep! I tried turning a little bit, but that would wake up Tony if I wriggled too much. Besides it was comfterable the way we were, so why couldn't I just sleep? I gave up and stared at the ceiling accusingly. _Stupid Titanic_. Of all movies! Why? There was only one reasonable answer I could come up with. The universe hated me.

But then I noticed Tony curled up beside me and realized, that the universe had its up and downs. Maybe I could forgive it just this once.

* * *

Tony's POV-

I woke up abruptly. I could only guess it was night, but that didn't matter. Something was wrong, very wrong. First of all, I wasn't covered in a giant blanket, second of all... Where was my super soldier who shared that blanket? Most of all, I was freezing.

"Jeezus, I know I payed for heating." I muttered,rubbing my cold arms. But then I heard noises somewhere in the room and froze. "What the-" I stumbled around in the dark and the flightbulb light from my Arc reactor caught something.

Just in the corner of the room was a mass of frantic squirming..something. Wait, were those sheets?

"Steve?!" I wondered, stepping closer. At a closer glance, I noticed an arm...and maybe a leg, it was hard to tell. But then I saw Steve's face, panicked, sweaty, his eyes absolutely huge. He grunted and cried out as he wrestled with the coverings. "Steve! Steve, knock it off." I bent down to try and help him. "Steve, please! What's wr-"

I was interrupted by a flailing arm, hitting me square in the chest, knocking the breath out of me. It was such a strong jerk, it sent me tumbling across the floor, ending with a light /thud/ against the back of our bed.

"AH, Fuck!" I grimaced, clutching my side. The ribs on that side throbbed, surely bruised.

Steve stopped struggling for a minute. "Tony?" He called hesitantly.

"Yeah."

I could just imagine his eyes widening about now, because all he did was thrash with even more energy than before.

"Steve- it's just a blanket- I can- get it off." I winced, crawling over to him. He had somehow gotten it wrapped all around him. Tightly around his legs an twisted in all directions around him, making it worse as he struggled. "Steve, stop! Please!" I begged, trying to pull the blankets off of him.

I finally got a grip on the edge of it and pulled it put from under him, but his legs were still twisted around in them. As Steve kicked at them, I tried grabbing his foot and unwrapping it, succeeding with one of them. With some difficulty, I moved on to the second foot, only to be kicked in the jaw.

"AHH!" I cried staggering back. My vision blurred. I shook my head and noticed Steve kicking and tugging at the stupid cloth, finally freeing himself. He scrambled away from it, wrapping his arms around himself in the corner.

"Ugggg" I moaned, gripping my jaw."That hurt!" Steve buried his face in his knees, breathing heavily. I decided to take a moment of pity on him and ignore my throbbing skull, if not just for a little bit.

"Steve?" No answer. "Steve... what's going on?"

I moved closer so I was positioned right in front of him. Was he... shaking? Wait, wait...He was...he was...

"Please...say something." I begged, tugging on the end of his sweatpants leg.

Silence, except for his soft crying. I was about to literally explode with worry until he finally moaned. "I'm sorry..."

Ok, a bit of progress. "What for?" I questioned.

"I'M SORRY!" He cried, burying his face deeper into his knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." He kept repeating this over and over.

"Stop it, Steve there's nothing to be sorry about!" I interrupted, making my way cautiously to his side. When I brushed up against his side, he shuddered and moved closer into the corner of the room.

"N-No! I'll hurt you again!" He warned, not really meant to be a threat. It felt weird seeing him like this. Sad.

"No you won't..." I muttered, following him.

"I've already hurt all my other friends! Why would you be any different?" Steve cringed, face finally showing.

I stopped. What was with all these confessions? Panic attack maybe?

"Because I'm not just a friend,Steve, and right now, you need more than that." I whispered. It was the truth after all. I crawled closer to him, only this time he didn't push me away. He did exactly the opposite, pulling me into his lap,cradling me to his chest, squishing me.

Steve started kissing up my neck, stopping at my shoulder, he nestled his head there. His breath was shaky, coming out ragged and raw. The sudden change surprised me. Ater a few minutes, I drew back. "What was that?"

Steve grimaced, and pulled me closer. "I had a dream where w-we were flying in the jet, and you were screaming...and I woke up, a-and I was stuck, and I wanted to get out... because if I didn't then you would be gone... all of this would be gone... I've lost everything that way and-and"

I braced myself as he tensed. "I don't want to lose you too!"He sobbed into my shirt.

I didn't know what to say. I mean, Steve never made it look like such a big deal. For the most part, he just looked fazed. But he never said...

"T-that won't happen. I won't let it." I wavered. Curse my horrible comforting skills. I wiped a few tears off his face, but they kept coming.

"And then I heard you, a-and you got hit... I'M JUST SORRY OK! I d-didn't mean to. "He wimpered, pulling away. His face was so pink, and pure misery stained it as well. Now I wanted to cry.

"Please Steve,stop it before my heart breaks." I whispered, running my hand through his hair. "I'm fine, really."

"I'm just-"

"No. I know ok?" I cut in, drumming my fingers across his ribs. He stifled a yelp, and a shocked expression replaced his forlorn one for a brief minute. "There we go." I smiled lightly.

"Not funny." He sniffed.

"Sorry." I pouted and half-hugged him, sighing as I lay there. Steve's arms rested at my waist, his chin in my hair. "What brought this on?"

Steve shuddered. "Stupid movie."

I cringed. "Sorry. I can be so insensitive sometimes." I really should of known. Something like that, after all he had been through.. it's cruel.

"Its not your fault." Steve sighed. "Its just the first time I've ever even thought of it really...and its... Well it's pretty scary to imagine that happening with you guys.."

"It won't." I assured.

"Yeah well," he shrugged. "I never know."

"You're killing me, you know that?" I replied, rubbing his back tenderly.

Steve closed his eyes. "Tony..."

"Yes?"

"Now I know how you feel."

I smirked. "Well right now I'm feeling tired."

"Same here. Exhausted really."

"Then let's go to bed. See if I can make you sleep this time." I smiled mischivously, pulling on his arm.

Steve nodded and opened his eyes. But when I got up to leave, he pulled me back down into his lap again. "Hey." I protested, though I stopped noticing his face. "What now?"

It was then that he leaned in, closing the space between us. The kiss was long, starting off needy and cold, (because really, he was freezing), but ended softer, more meaningful. I lost myself in it, so sweet, so mind numbingly perfect and tiring at the same time, so Steve. When we finally pulled apart, it was only for air.(curses) Leaving both of us completely sleepy.

"Ok, ok. We'll sleep here, but you are too cold." I muttered, grabbing the blanket. I turned to see if he had any objections, and he just closed his eyes.

"Alright."

I covered both of us with it and lay back into my perfect soldier, both of our warmth returning. But before we drifted off, Steve mumbled, "Love you."

I smiled. "Love you more." Which was rewarded with a soft pinch.

"Hey!" I said in mock anger. "What was that for?" I snapped, immideatly alert.

"You always trying to beat me." He responded mischivously.

"Oh I-" I stopped. He was trying to worm out of sleeping. Nuhuh, not happening. I grinned slyly and coiled my hand behind his back. Steve opened his eyes and looked at me curiously.

"What are youuAHH!" He stumbled as I my hands worked their way up and down his spine, paying extra attention to his soft spots.

"Mmppff." He murmured as I continued at a leisurely pace.

"Remember this?" I teased, scratching my nails lightly along between his shoulder blades.

"Y-yess.." He moaned, yet again closing his eyes.

"Then you should also remember this." I noted, increasing the pressure. Steve didn't respond due to being incapable of coherent speech. Practically melting at my touch. "This does work wonders doesn't it?"

"...doesn't-" he gaspes when I start abusing a tender spot. "-bother me though..." He purred.

Yeah, he would be asleep soon. I mean, his panic attacks were worse than mine sure, but I definitely had to reverse this situation more often. Seriously, look at what a little gentle rubbing does to him! Suddenly the shivers and humming stopped altogether and I stared down at him. He was asleep.

_Mission accomplished, _I thought smugly, and curled up beside him, joining him in dream world. Everyone has their bad dreams, but the good ones afterwards made is so worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: Floor 37

**Author's Note: Hello again all of my (very patient) readers. I know, I know, I haven't updated in _forever!_ This, will hopefully make up for my absence. Enjoy! Side note: I take back whatever I said about reviews. Review if you want, don't if you don't. That's perfectly fine by me.**

_Floor 37_

"Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony!"

"What, What, What, What, What?"

That's what you would have heard had you walked into Tony's lab after Steve rushed in. Steve's eyes sparkled as Tony looked up at him expectantly. "You'll never guess what I found." Steve challenged. Tony set down his tools and sighed.

"I don't want to play the guessing game. Just tell me." The sooner Steve told him and got it over with, the sooner he could finish his newest suit.

"No, Why didn't _you _tell _me_?" Steve asked, not even giving Tony a chance to respond. "I went exploring through the building when I had some free time, and I found something interesting on the thirty-seventh floor." He explained excitedly, not noticing Tony stiffen.

"The...thirty-seventh floor?" He questioned. _It could be anything, _he told himself_. It could be another gym, or a library, or maybe he meant a different floor. It doesn't necessarily have to be-_

"Why didn't you tell me you had an indoor pool?" Steve asked joyously. "You always complain about having to travel to swim at the beach... When we could of swam here instead!" He claimed.

"Uhh.." Tony's mouth felt unnaturally dry all of a sudden. He swallowed. "I... Must have forgotten. With there being so many floors and whatnot." He shrugged. Steve eyed him suspiciously.

"Right..." He nodded, thinking how odd that would be. _Tony Stark, Forget something? _But then he seemed to think of something else more important. He walked forward, leaning over the project Tony had tried to return to, forcing him to look up again. "Hey, why don't we test it out?" He suggested. Tony gave Steve a suppressed smile.

"I don't know... I'm kind of busy. That pool hasn't been used in a while anyway. I doubt you would want to swim in water like that." He excused.

Steve's smile widened. "But that's the thing though! I had Jarvis test it, and it's perfectly safe. It looks good enough." He exclaimed. "Isn't that right Jarvis?"

_It appears so Mr. Rogers. _The AI's voice sounded almost reproachful .If a robot's voice could sound like that anyway.

"Right. So..." Steve urged, practically _begging _with those wide, blue, innocent eyes of his. Tony fumbled with his screwdriver, debating on what to do first. To disconnect Jarvis' voice chip, or not to disconnect it. That was the question.

"I know you say you're busy, but you're always busy." Steve continued. "Why not take a break? Please?" Tony didn't want to swim. That was the _last _thing he wanted right now. But... he did owe Steve some time together. The last time they did something together just for the fun of it must of been weeks ago. And Steve really did like swimming...

"Alright, Alright." Tony relented, a light smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes!" Steve cried and gave him a quick kiss before turning to leave, dragging Tony behind him. When they got closer to their room to change, his heart started pounding harder and harder. He swallowed.

_It's fine. It's fine, you're just getting changed, you're not going anywhere_.

As soon as they got in, Steve grabbed his swim shorts and moved for the bathroom. Tony quirked his brow. "Self-conscious much?" He laughed, grabbing his own pair. No, they weren't red and gold. (He trashed those a while ago) His new ones were green. So suck it irony, he liked green as much as any other color. Steve's were blue, not a freaking American flag like most people would think. If you asked Tony, stereotypes could just kiss his-

"Don't want to tempt you." Came a smug response from the other side of the door.

Tony paused halfway through undressing. "Point taken." Finally, when Tony had managed to talk himself into the shorts, he heard the bathroom door click, then open. Out stepped Steve, carrying all his other clothes. He easily threw them into the basket across the room. Tony smiled. "You should wear this more often." He wasn't wrong. Steve did look amazing. Not that most people _didn't _prefer such a muscular man without a shirt. Steve just smirked.

"Look who's talking." He grinned stepping closer. Tony would be lying if he said he didn't like where this was going.

Steve pressed closer and closer until they were mere centimeters away from each other, Tony practically pinned against the end of their bed. Not that he minded or anything. Steve's eyes trailed over Tony's torso then back to his face, not daring to look any further. His fingers twitched before outlining The genius' abs, then his sides. He finally broke his little trance when Tony closed the space between them.

Their faces were so close...so mind numbingly close... He could feel Tony's warm breath. He groaned and pulled away. "Later." He growled. Tony exhaled disappointedly.

"Every time.." He cursed. To which Steve gave him a scolding look.

"That's not true at all." He defended himself. "We just haven't done anything together in a while...that's all. Want to save that for later." He added.

Tony gasped. "Steve, wherever did you learn such ways to tease?"

"I learned from the best." He shrugged, grabbing a few towels. "Lets go."

Suddenly, Tony didn't feel so excited anymore. "Yeah, lets." He agreed anyway. _It's nothing. Steve just wants to...show you something that's all_, a pause in his thoughts, _Who are you trying to fool? Admit it, you're going to swim. You're going to disappoint poor old Steve just like- _Tony's sudden cringe went unnoticed as he waited behind Steve on the elevator.

_Stop! Stop! Stop!... Why? Because its true? Poor old Iron Man, afraid of a little water, how embarrassing... No...YES! Yes it's true! Can't face the truth Iron man? Pitiful! Take the suit off and what are you? You're pathetic... NO! STOP IT! PLEASE! _All these thoughts raged inside Tony's head as the elevator opened.

Steve and Tony both took a few minutes to take it all in. The size was huge! Vast, never ending maybe... Who could say? Steve was right, the water _was _looking ok. Better than ok, it was mystifying. Deep and clear. You could see all the way to the bottom without so much as a glance. You could just make out the smooth, marble steps carved perfectly into the side, leading to the first level of the pool. The only thing that ruined it was the hint of chlorine staining the air.

Steve looked around in awe. "It's perfect." He breathed.

Tony wrinkled his nose. "It's ok." Steve ignored this and set their towels down on a nearby table by the elevators entrance. "Come on." He urged, already taking his first few steps in. "The water feels a little cold, but you get used to it." He noted, noticing Tony's hesitation.

Tony nodded. "Right, alright. Ok." He muttered, stepping in. He clenched, then unclenched his fist, feeling the cold water cover his feet. At least Steve wasn't watching. Too busy "testing" the water. By testing, flipping and twisting and diving underneath it. Each move magnified under the water's surface.

This gave Tony some courage. Steve could do it, so could he. He took showers, and if the occasional trickle of water made its way down his face, he was ok with it. He drank water all the time. It didn't bother Tony when it rained, because it was just tiny little droplets hitting the top of his head every now and then. But completely submerging his entire head under water was another story.

_If I don't go under, I'll be fine_. Tony decided. How bad could it possibly be? Tony talked himself into a few more steps until his legs were fully in. A few more steps and he was at waist level.

God, it was cold. It gave the flesh on his arms and back goosebumps at the touch. Finally, he waded in to his neck, forcing the shivers that threatened to overtake him to the back of his mind. _This isn't so bad..._ Tony watched Steve dive to the bottom of the pool again.

_Then why don't you join him?_

Tony shook his head and started swimming. It really did get better after a little while. He was fine. The water was only about eight feet deep at most. It lapped at the base of his neck. _Oh yeah, Just peachy_.

He watched Steve swim over and come up again for air. He needed to breath at some point and joining Tony while just floating around was good too. "Having fun?"

Steve smiled. "You bet. The view underwater is even better."

Tony nodded. "I'll have to take your word for it." Steve's eyes lit up. "Why don't you try it?" He asked. Tony shook his head again.

"I'm fine like this." He insisted. But Steve just wouldn't let it go. "Oh come on. Don't want to pollute the water with all that grease in your hair or something?" He teased.

Tony made the most straightforward face he could make. "It's a real problem Steve. Do you want me to pollute the environment?"

Steve's eyes sparkled happily. "If that's what it takes."

Ok, now he was getting annoyed. " I prefer swimming above water if that's alright with you." He replied.

Steve sighed. "Fine, be that way." He gave up, swimming away from him. Underwater of course, until Tony couldn't see him anymore. He was sure Steve would come back sooner or later. Where could he possibly go? But he followed after him anyway. After about minute, he decided to just wait until Steve came back up. That was until he felt something brush up against his leg from behind.

Tony jumped and kicked away. Turning, he could see a pale figure swimming towards him. "Steve, what are you..." But he realized what was happening a split-second too late. He felt a strong hand wrap around his foot. His eyes widened. "No-" Then Tony felt himself go under.

The water flooding his mouth as vivid memories flooded his thoughts. He couldn't breath! Couldn't see! He was going to die here! Panic coursed through his veins as the freezing water passed over his neck, his face, through his hair, choking him. He tried screaming, kicking frantically, trying desperately to escape. He had to get away! All he remembered was twisting, turning, thrashing, churning the water all around him. It was everywhere. On his skin, in his head, everywhere. Then release.

Tony coughed and sputtered as soon as he reached the surface. He had to get out. Now.

He forced his way through the growing weight of the water as he lift his legs out of the pool. All in a matter of seconds. His movements were stiff, quick, desperate. Flopping down onto the hard, cold, tiles of the floor, he retched, trying so hard to get that taste out of his mouth and off of his skin, back arching, but nothing coming up.

He heard Steve calling his name, following him. No, no he had to get away from him. Now. Forcing his shaking legs to work, he ran for the elevator. He couldn't face Steve. Or anybody. Not now. Maybe, not ever.

Steve didn't know what happened. Tony didn't actually think that he was hurting him did he? No, he couldn't. They were just having fun... So why did he run away like that? He expected more of an angry yell, not... Not _this_. Was he _hurt_? Oh god, did he actually _hurt _him?

So many questions, but no answers within reach. He grabbed their towels and followed after Tony, calling his name. He quickly gave up on that, knowing exactly where he would run to. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator moved between floors, water falling off of him and pooling on the floor. That didn't matter. Only one thing mattered just then. Finding Tony.

He burst out the door, nearly before it opened, ignoring the beep announcing his arrival. The glass door...the glass door...aha! He quickly punched in the number code that Jarvis had given him long ago and it opened, revealing more of the room. Staying where he was, his eyes followed a trail of water droplets leading to a stool where Tony sat, tapping away furiously at different screens laid out before him. His hair matted to his forehead, the skin around his eyes an agitated pink, whether from the chlorine or something else, Steve didn't know. If he stood absolutely still, he could just make out Tony's constant trembling.

"Uh...Tony?" He called.

"What?" Tony barked from his position, refusing to look up at him.

"I...uh..." Hmm, what did one say in such a situation? "I- I brought you a towel." He answered, holding it out for him to see.

"How kind of you," Tony managed to say without biting Steve's head off.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Steve began.

"For what?" Steve now had his full attention. "You don't even know what you're apologizing for!" He accused him, eyes seething. "You don't know a _thing_! You have no right to apologize!"

Now Steve was getting annoyed. "I don't even know what happened!" He cried. "If there's something I should apologize for, it's if I did anything to you, and as far as I can tell, I didn't hurt you!"

"Ha! Didn't hurt me? No, you didn't hurt me. It's perfectly ok to drag someone underwater after they tell you they don't WANT to damn it!"

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but ended up closing it again. He was at a loss for that one. "I was just playing around... It wasn't suppose to end like..._that._" He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter! You don't fucking do that Steve! You just don't!" Tony retaliated, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis on just how pissed he was. Steve guessed he was very, _very_ pissed. But he was just plain confused, and now he was starting to get a little angry too.

"Well I didn't know that would happen! Why didn't you just yell at me then?"

"You think it's easy for me to run around and spill my darkest secrets to everyone I know?" He spluttered. "The last time I gave my _address _to the press, my house was attacked!"

"HOW is that my fault? Why are we even talking about secrets anyway?" Steve paused. "Do you mean to tell me that you don't _trust _me?"

Any other day, at any other time, Tony would have denied this and then tried to slap some sense into him. (Literally) But now...now...

"I trusted you today and look what happened!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. He knew it was the wrong thing to say, and it showed clear on Steve's face.

"Well...I'm sorry spending time with you is such a mistake." He muttered, throwing the towel on the table as he left.

_He has no right... None at all. This is his fault..._ a pause, _But...you never told him... Don't you think you can trust him? He didn't know... _Tony held his hand in his hands. This was so not fair. He was right, but wrong at the same time. Which one was he? Right or wrong? _He's the one who almost drowned me! Where in that event is anything my fault?... Where is it his fault? He wouldn't hurt me on purpose. He didn't know... Why should he know? Why does he have to know everything about me? I barely know anything about him and his secrets... That's not true, he trusts me. What would it feel like to not be trusted by someone I love?... It's not about trust though! If he had listened, none of this would have happened... If I had told him that I didn't like swimming he would of suggested something else... I don't know that!... He only wanted to spend time with me. If I wasn't the way I was then he wouldn't have even had enough time to explore floors 1-36... It's not my fault...He didn't know... He didn't listen...He. Didn't. Know..._

All of this was giving Tony a headache, and on top of it all, he could still feel the water surrounding him. Holding him captive. Killing him. He stared, blurry eyed, at the towel in front of him.

He didn't want to feel the water anymore. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to get rid of it all. Make it go away.

He grabbed the towel and rubbed furiously at his arms, his legs, his neck. Every patch of skin he could reach. He rubbed, and scratched over and over again until he was raw. His skin felt tingly and numb at the same time, but it didn't help. He still _felt _it all over him. Not just his face. It was everywhere. He was drowning.

Tony let out a frustrated cry and scratched at his arms again, but only succeeded in making them bleed. It was then that he gave up, throwing the stained towel at the floor. It didn't matter what he did, what he said, or where he went. It would forever stay embedded, fresh in his memory for as long as he lived.

Tony let out an animal like screech and slid down the side of the counter. It would never go away. He would never stop drowning. Oh no, he wouldn't die, but he wouldn't live either. He would forever be stuck in between, never able to do anything to change it. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Jarvis' worried voice.

_Sir, should I call for assistance_? His voice echoed around him.

"Power...down." He ordered and everything went dark.

* * *

_I trusted you today and look what happened!_

That stung. Ok, maybe he shouldn't have pulled Tony under, but how did he know it was that big of a deal? Why was it anyway? What was so important that he wasn't-wasn't _trusted _enough to handle?

He shook his shoulders. This was ridiculous. He was a captain. He could take anything. It was his _job _to do so.

But it was Tony. Complicated. As always. But he had asked for it. Tony needed him and, maybe he did too...just a bit.

Apparently not as much as he thought.

Steve paced the kitchen floor. They had to stop ending their arguments like this. He was going down there and they were going to settle this like mature adults. He stopped pacing, then sat down.

Or maybe not. Why should he go down there and ruin things even more? He obviously wasn't trustworthy enough.

Just then Natasha walked in. She stopped. She had this way of noticing the mood in a room no matter how much you tried to cover it up. It was impressive really, whether it be her skilled assassin training, or her natural woman sense that even Pepper used sometimes, or both. She took a deep breath.

"What's up Steve?" She asked, grabbing an apple and sitting across from him.

He stared at her from across the table. "Not much."

"Oh really?" She asked with an air of carelessness, and Steve thought she would just let it go. That was of course, until he ended up on the floor with said agent on his back.

"Ow!" Steve yelped, more out of habit than actual pain. "The floor is cold you know." He grumbled.

"Do me a favor, and tell me the truth so we can get this over with and continue with our lives." Natasha smirked. You can't lie to this woman. You just can't. Ask Clint.

"It's nothing really, just Tony being Tony." Steve shrugged, and Natasha rolled off of him, letting him sit up.

"Ooookkkkkkk. What happened this time?" She sighed.

Steve shook his head. "That's just it. He won't tell me." Natasha cocked her head curiously. Steve continued. "You see, I found his pool and suggested we actually use it."

Natasha snorted. "Would of thought he got rid of that after-" her eyes widened considerably. "Wait, he went swimming?" She questioned.

Steve nodded and Natasha couldn't help her surprised face. "Huh. Well, explains...some things." She noted, observing Steve's new outfit.

Steve looked down, realizing he was still only wearing his shorts. He felt a familiar heat rise up the back of his neck and he coughed. "Uh, yeah."

Natasha grinned. "Go on."

"Right. We went swimming, and then We started messing around, and...I may have...sort of...pulled him under." He admitted sheepishly. As soon as those words left his mouth, he was back on the floor. Face up this time.

Out of nowhere, she smacked him right across the face. He looked back up at her, dazed, hair disheveled. She smacked him again. "You Idiot! It's obvious why he's so mad at you! How could you do that you son of a-" and that continued for a while. When she finally calmed down, he rubbed halfheartedly at his face.

"Ow." He grimaced.

"You deserve it." Natasha scowled.

"I can understand him being upset and all, but why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?" He asked, lying on the floor. Natasha had gotten off of him, but he was too frustrated to get up. It was that bad.

"What are you TALKING about? It's as if he- he-" she trailed off, her eyes softening. "He never told you did he?" She asked the wall. She looked down into Steve's confused eyes as he sat up on his elbows.

"Tell me what? What did he not tell me?" He pleaded for an answer. Natasha looked away. "Of course not." She mumbled underneath her breath. "Of course he didn't. I thought... I just assumed..."

"Natasha, not to be rude or anything, but what is GOING ON?" Steve asked. She turned her attention back to the confused blonde.

"Steve, look, It wouldn't be right if I told you this. Tony will tell you on his own time, I'm sure." She assured him, patting his hand sympathetically. "He just went through some things that...you might have accidentally brought up again." She noticed his increasingly panicked look. "Not on purpose of course," she rushed. "It's just...it would be better heard from him is what I'm saying. It's ok to be confused, I sure as hell would be, but just let it be and I know things will work out." She promised.

Steve's mind was working a mile a minute to comprehend what Natasha was telling him. His boyfriend, Tony, went through /something/, he had no clue what, and he had brought it up again? WHAT! What happened to him? How could he fix it? How come she knew, but he didn't?

Natasha read the obvious vibes Steve was sending and gripped his hand tighter. "Steve, I know what you're thinking. You must have a lot of questions, but no matter what happens, you can not just bombard Tony with all of them at once. It's too much for his stubborn ego. Wait for him to come to you."

Steve gave her the most hopeless look he could muster. "Promise me you won't." She demanded. Steve nodded and she let go. She gave him a stern look to explain all the things she could do to make him regret hurting her team mate, and Steve understood completely. He already knew.

"Wait," he called as she steadily made her way out of the room. She stopped, but didn't turn. "Thanks." This caused Natasha to hesitate. If she had been facing him, he would see a very sad expression twisting her features for all but a moment before she righted herself.

"Don't mention it." She nodded, taking another step, but Steve stopped her again. Standing up, he balanced himself.

"Can I just ask you one question?" He pleaded, his tone finally causing her to face him.

"Steve..." She warned.

"No, I -I mean, no, I know. It's just-" he sighed, shifting on his feet, looking anywhere but her.

"Yes?" She prodded hesitantly.

After a few minutes he gave a another sigh of defeat and brought his eyes up to meet her own. "H-How come you seem to know so much more about this then I do?"

Now it was Natasha who was carefully avoiding his gaze. But Steve needed answers that she knew he wasn't going to get anytime soon. This wasn't /directly/ aimed at Tony either so...

"I'm an agent of Shield Steve, me knowing about this isn't personal on any level and he wasn't the one to tell me about it." She explained carefully. "I'm a spy. It's all business, I swear."

Steve's face looked so relieved that Natasha felt almost offended. She quickly shook off the feeling and gave him a warm smile. "If he really did make that much of an effort to swim with you, then he must be serious about you." She added, ducking out of the room before Steve could respond.

Steve didn't know what to make of that bit of info. He didn't _fully _understand it, but Natasha seemed pretty confident with her statement. Maybe Tony did trust him a little... Just not in the most obvious of ways. He had learned not to take his ranting seriously before anyway, so what made this situation any different?

Maybe spending so much time apart was starting to take its toll. Steve had made up his mind. He could put this behind him if Tony could. Maybe they just needed to talk about it. Tony had to know that Steve was sorry for...whatever he had done, dunking him at the very least. Then they could have a little time to recover and cool down. To try again. Steve decided he would like that. Trying again. Possibly somewhere more dry.

Steve made up his mind and started in the elevators direction. He only stopped when he felt the cold metal flooring of the elevator under his bare feet.

Right. Their floor first. He would change, and _then _they would talk.

* * *

Tony woke up again in darkness, his arc illuminating a small space in front of him. He shifted. Wait, where was he? And _why _was he covered in...sheets?

It took him a minute to assess where he was. He wasn't kidnapped, no kidnapping arrangements were ever this comfortable. He was in his bedroom apparently, still wearing his swim shorts that had dried ages ago, and a plain t-shirt that was clearly way too big for him.

_Steve _Tony figured. Only he would do this. What had he done this time?

Tony winced when he tried sitting up on his arms. They stung badly for some reason. Tony didn't think that could mean anything good as he felt them. They were covered in something... Oh well. Just add that to his injuries list and move on.

He leaned back down into the bed, wracking his brain for any possible event that could have led to this. Oh...right, and he felt anger surge through him again, amongst other feelings.

Tony's thoughts drifted. Why was it so dark? As soon as he thought this, the lights switched on, flooding the room with light. "Huh." He muttered. How convenient.

He was in his bedroom after all. But this time, he wasn't alone.

"Good to see you're finally awake." Came a bitter voice from somewhere in the doorways direction. Tony didn't have to turn to see who it belonged to. He was too busy adjusting to the sudden brightness. This was oddly like a hangover, which, Believe Tony, he had experienced. _Many times_.

"Glad to know you care darling." He replied, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

"You have no idea what you just put me through you arrogant..." Steve began, but didn't finish, walking into Tony's field of vision. "There was blood everywhere." He shuddered, sitting on the edge of the bed now.

Upon closer inspection, Tony could make out the careful bandaging around his arms, red stains poking through every now and then. He didn't say anything. He didn't want to feel like he owed Steve anything. He was suppose to be mad.

Steve didn't know if Tony would talk to him at all after Natasha's little advice session but he was willing to test his luck.

"Who does that to themselves?"

Tony shrugged. "You clearly haven't met any teenagers since-" he stopped when he saw the look on Steve's face. It was angry and disappointed and worried all in one, and he felt an anxiety attack coming on just looking at it. Well, pretty close anyway.

He closed his eyes. "Worse has happened, you'd have to admit that." He said tiredly.

"There's a difference!" Steve snapped, gripping the headboard while staring Tony down. Man, if looks could kill.

"When you're out there saving the world and you get blasted by a ray gun, that's an excuse! When you _accidentally _cut your hand while building things in your lab, that's perfectly normal! But people don't do...THIS!" He cried, holding up one of his arms.

Tony flinched (which he will deny until he's on deaths door). Everyone always told him how he should take better care of himself, then he'd make some witty joke, everyone would laugh, and they'd carry on like nothing happened. Pepper being a rare exception considering she had to deal with his bullshit on a daily basis.

But that was then, with different people he was assumed to know better than anyone else but really had no clue about. This was Steve, and he was about to find out that this soldier was _not _that easy to shake.

Seeing him flinch, he dropped the arm as if it were radioactive, a guilty look mixed with defeat crossing his face for just a slight moment. Some would say a mere trick of the light would be the reason, and Tony was more than willing to blame it on that.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but I am not like "other people"." Tony spat, flipping the covers off of him and sitting up.

That ended badly.

As soon as he moved to stand up, his legs decided not to work and bright spots blurred his vision, accompanied by the throbbing of his arms, the dull tingle all over his body, and an oncoming headache...he was in hell.

He also fell over. That happened too. Tony heard Steve rushing over to help him but he waved him off.

"I'm fine! I got it, ok?!" He growled.

"Fine, enjoy the floor!" Steve threw up his hands. "Like I wanted to help you anyway..." He muttered under his breath.

Tony shot him a despised look as he gathered himself to settle on the edge of his bed again. "If you came here to scold me about my life style than job well done mother, I get the hint."

Steve returned the stare, and for a minute they just stared each other down, the air in the room growing heavier by the second. The next reaction would most likely set off a vicious shit storm and that's exactly what Steve was trying to avoid.

"I didn't come here to scold you, I came to apologize for pulling you under water when you clearly didn't want to. This is the last thing I wanted to happen, you getting hurt I mean. But then you turn around and hurt yourself with ease and it makes it all seem so pointless!" Steve yelled in frustration, tugging his hair. "How can I make sure you're safe when you're threatening your own existence?!" His eyes flashed with hopelessness.

"It's not my fault! It's not like I do this on a daily basis, Steve!" Tony hissed. "Even then it's not on purpose!"

"What do you even mean, it's not your fault?! Its you who does it to yourself Tony!"

"You wouldn't understand! This is more complicated for me than anything else I've ever done! Do you know what it feels like to be constantly drowning Steve? Do you?!"

"That has nothing to do with what you did-"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with what I did!" Tony exploded. "You weren't there Steve! You don't know what happened! You have no right to yell at me for a few feeble scratches!"

"I'm not trying to yell at you! When you freaked out, I thought- I thought I hurt you... I still don't know how I did, because you won't tell me!"

"Maybe you don't need to know! Maybe no one needs to know!"

Steve paused. "Yeah, maybe. Or maybe, you don't trust anyone enough _to_ let them know!"

That wasn't fair. Using his own words against him like that.

Tony found himself starting to pace. When had he even stood up? "I've never told _anyone_ Steve. There was never a reason to bring it up, and if I let it be, I thought I could just forget. Then I became Iron man, and I met...new people, and I was fine. For a long time, I could just fool myself into thinking I was fine and not have to deal with this crap again. Having you of all people bring it up again like that is just...it's bad, Steve. Very bad. Are you happy now? Are you happy now that I have to face the fact that things are _not _fine?! That they never will be?!" Tony shouted.

Steve stopped. He had no idea what he was talking about, but it didn't sound very promising. "So that's why you can't tell me?" He asked softly.

He took a deep breath."It's why I never want to tell anyone." Tony calmed down noticing the change in Steve. Maybe he realized that this whole conversation was just a waste and hopefully wanted to forget it as much as he did. "I don't want to have to go through it again, but now that it's been brought up, I'd prefer to just deal with it on my own."

Steve jerked his head up. "If that means hurting yourself than I won't let you." Steve stated firmly. "I..." He trailed off. Tony groaned, and Steve realized he was losing him here. "I just want to be able to help you. I want you to know that I can be there to help you, that if you ever do need help, that I'll be there." He rushed. "And finally, that I'm sorry. That I could never be happy if you weren't, _especially _If I was the reason why. Whatever I did to cause this, I'm sorry." He finished.

He was not expecting that. He was expecting yelling,and accusing,and a whole lot of scolding. But this, had caught him off guard. Tony's anger diminished. All of this shouting, and confiding, and confusion was _exhausting_, and he just wanted the whole world to stop and swallow itself up for the time being.

His shoulders sagged. "I know, I know that." He rubbed his temple. "I just really want to be left alone right now. Sort things out. I won't...do anything, alright?" He pleaded.

Steve took an agonizingly long moment to think things over. "Alright, I guess."

He stopped in the doorway on his way out. "You do know that I'm sorry right?" He asked, his eyes so genuinely remorseful and truthful that Tony felt he couldn't say anything but-

"Yeah. I do." _Which just makes it all the more infuriating._

"Good." Steve nodded. "Good."

Tony wanted to scream just then. He wanted to look Steve in the eyes and screech that it _wasn't_ good, that it would _never _be good. Things just didn't work that way with him. Sometimes he was the only one who didn't change, but at the same time, he had changed beyond anything he'd ever known. It was all so confusing and he didn't want to delve too deep into it, but that was his life. No matter what he did, or Steve did, that wouldn't change. Why didn't he get that?

"Could you at least come up for dinner later?" Steve questioned, almost completely out of the room by now. Only his head showed, and his hand on the door.

_Dinner_? The last time he checked it was like, two in the morning. _I am...sort of hungry, I suppose_. Those green shakes only went so far and he didn't take many breaks to even think about drinking one.

"I don't know, possibly?" He contemplated, leaning against the wall.

"If you do come, it's on the usual floor, at six. Pepper decided to do the whole "team dinner" thing tonight instead of Friday because she's going to be gone that day." He explained, then left.

Tony groaned again. _Of all days Pepper! Really? Great timing, just spectacular._ He checked the alarm clock on his dresser. The red block numbers read "4:29". Oh yeah, he had plenty of time to work things out. Tons.

"Hey, J?" He called.

Nothing.

"Jarvis?" He tried.

Nada.

He smacked his forehead. "Right, right. Power on." He called, and he felt a sort of faint buzzing fill the room before dissipating into the air again. For some reason, no one else felt that when Jarvis switched on or off. It was probably because he spent so much time with Jarvis that he noticed. It was pretty cool to have something like that, but also kind of sad if he thought about it. Meh.

"Sorry 'bout that."

_Not a problem sir. Perhaps next time you won't shut off your only hope of survival?_

"That's overstating it a bit, J."

_Fine, if you'd like for Mr Rogers to find you in a puddle of your own blood every time such events occur, then be my guest._

Tony cringed. "Ah, no. Definitely not. I'll consider other options next time." _Probably_.

_Thank you sir._

"Yeah, yeah." Tony sighed when he saw his arms. People would ask way to many questions. He had to do something about them. "Would you mind getting the shower ready? Same settings as before, maybe warmer." He ordered while rummaging through his dresser.

If what Steve said was true then he had no choice but to come out soon. Might as well look nice. He chose a pair of casual jeans that _weren't_ torn and a T-Shirt that actually fit him. There was a small symbol in the middle of it that looked like a dog,or wolf, or something. It was clean at least.

_Of course, _came an immediate response, and Tony soon heard the sound of running water behind the bathroom door. He really didn't like that sound and what it's intentions were.

"Thanks." Tony praised and locked himself inside said bathroom.

_Anything you say sir._

First he unwrapped his wounds and inspected them. They weren't to bad as far as injuries went. He gingerly finished unwrapping both cloths and made sure to find some sort of other bandage later on. Tony stepped in and let the warm water run over his arms. He was careful not to let any water near his head. If no water got anywhere near his head, he would be fine. Showers, (unlike pools) were more relaxing...and warm. Plus you could easily get away from the shower head if you needed to. But still...he was very cautious.

That still didn't lessen the fact that the water felt like FREAKING KNIVES on his arms, and not only that, but any other sensitive spot where he had rubbed too hard was feeling the hate too. At least that meant any infection was clearing out. Bruce might have taught him that once. If not, he wouldn't still be standing there like a piece of butchered meat.

Oh how he hated this feeling. When was the last time he took a shower? Days? Weeks? It couldn't be months. (Steve would never stand for that) Of course he never knew the real reason why he avoided them.

Oh well.

Tony figured that if he was already in the shower he might as well get it over with. _Screw it_. Slowly, slowly, _ever_ so slowly, he adjusted himself so that the water ran over his back.

Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god. This was...unbearable. This feeling...no, no he couldn't do it. No. Just when he moved to get out, the texture of the water changed. It wasn't a jet anymore, it was more smooth. Slower. Less harsh.

_Sir, may I suggest relaxing_? Jarvis asked gently.

He clenched his fist. _He's right. It's fine, just relax. You're not going to drown in a shower. You're not. _Tony told himself, and settled back into his previous position. The change of water flow helped somewhat, he had to admit. He shuddered as the warmth spread over his shoulders. This was...well, it wasn't unpleasant exactly. It was bearable. Tony felt a few of the muscles in his back loosen up and decided that showers might belong in the "yes" column for now.

After what seemed like a long time of getting used to the feeling, he felt that it was time to get out. Drying off might be a problem, but at least he didn't have to feel the water all over his skin much longer. He congratulated himself on not getting a single drop on his face, and only a few in his hair.

As soon as he dried off, his arms decided to start stinging again, letting him know that they would bleed again at the slightest aggravation. Alright, moving showers to the "no" column again. Even after he was dry he still felt the water. Would this happen every time he showered, or swam, or...you know, everything involving water-skin contact? He groaned. He should have never took a shower.

But he had to do this. If anything, he did it for Steve. Maybe then Steve wouldn't have to deal with the mess that was Tony Stark.

* * *

When six o'clock rolled around, Steve really didn't expect Tony to show up. Then of course, Tony did what Tony did best. He surprised him. Again.

Everyone was just getting seated, leaving one empty chair next to Steve. Natasha had flashed him a friendly smile and tried including him in her conversation with Clint,(much to Clint's curiosity) but Steve didn't really feel much like talking. She took the hint and gradually started whispering to Clint about "top secret" material that they had learned, more than actually talking to him. Not that anyone was paying them much attention.

Thor and Bruce were having a heated discussion about a new show Bruce had introduced Thor to, called "Vikings".

"Surely they wore capes at that time!" Thor insisted. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"No one wears capes _now _Thor, they aren't trying to offend your realm." He tried explaining, but to no avail. Thor still refused to believe they had left out capes on purpose because that was their history, and instead, believed that they were mocking his people's way of life.

Pepper was too busy running around with all of the dinner preparations, but she did give Steve a friendly hug when he came in. She also pointed him to his seat and told him they were having chicken this time. (One of his favorites) Their contact together ended there besides a few smiles and polite nods every now and then.

All in all, Steve was very bored. Tony was always there to talk to about his newest inventions, or Steve's drawings. Or maybe just life in general because that's what life was. Easy to talk/occasionally complain about.

He was debating whether to make up some excuse about not feeling well and leaving, then thinking about how stupid that would sound and coming up with a new plan, when Tony slipped into the chair right next to him. Steve couldn't help a little jump of surprise. "Oh, hey." He nodded, and Tony nodded back.

"Hey." He smiled and looked back at everyone else who went silent. "What?" He asked, and Clint cleared his throat.

"What happened there?" He pointed to Tony's bandaged arms.

Tony didn't miss a beat. "Oh, that. Yeah, I was testing the gauntlets on my suit and they kind of... overheated." He explained, then veered the conversation over to something else before Steve could freak out about it, then realize he was lying. (Which he did on the inside anyway, thank you Tony.)

By the end of their meal, everyone was full with delicious food, (courtesy of Pepper), and more than ready for some sleep.

"I did very much love our time together friends, but Im afraid I must retire." Thor smiled sleepily. "I look forward to our next meal together and wish you pleasant dreams."

Everyone murmured their agreement and cleared the table. Thor, off to his own floor (Obviously,Are you paying attention?), Clint went off to finish up his bow and arrow training, Bruce went off to his own floor to do whatever he did up there, while Natasha helped Pepper with the dishes. Which left Tony and Steve. Alone. Together. In the same room.

Tony stretched. "You know, I think I'm tired too." He noted, moving to get out of his seat. He stopped when Steve didn't follow. "You coming?"

Steve looked around him, but no one else was in there. He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Tony sighed. "Are you, coming to bed, or not?" He asked again, slowly this time.

Steve waited for Tony to tell him he was joking and then run for his lab.

He waited.

And waited.

Until finally...

"Guess not." He shrugged and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Steve found his voice and stumbled out of his seat. Tony turned _again _and smirked.

"What?"

"I thought- I mean, aren't you busy with that new suit and everything?"

"Well... It can wait another day can't it?" Tony figured. "Unless you want me to work on it now. I have no problem-"

"No!" Steve interrupted. "No, it's fine. I'm coming, I'm coming." Tony gave him a "why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that?-" look, as if their whole afternoon never happened, and left. Steve stared after him in bewilderment.

So he was just going to forget the whole thing? Why? What did this mean? He really didn't want to ask any more questions, for fear of more yelling. He remembered Natasha's advise. _Let him come to you._ He could do that. He could. ... Right?

All these thoughts dropped on his way to their room. The days events were starting to catch up to him, and he let out a yawn. His mind had been working overtime all day long, and it wasn't like he lounged around all day either. When his mind was restless, so was his body. He didn't even sit still during dinner. He had earned himself curious looks from at least half the team because of his constant fidgeting and moving around. He just couldn't get comfortable.

That had been the case all day long. It was time to take a break from it now. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Tony didn't want to either apparently. If you called forgetting something altogether a way of not thinking about it then yeah, that was his strategy to. As another yawn threatened to overtake him, Steve decided that he would use this tactic for one night and get some sleep.

When he opened the door leading to their room, Tony was already laying across the bed, stretched out completely. Tony moved over, hearing the door open and mumbled his goodnight, while Steve wondered if he'd wake up with him gone like before.

Steve threw off his socks and joined him, making sure there was a small amount of room in between them, just in case Tony decided to remember again and get him back.

But nothing did happen.

All the two men did was sit there and stare at the ceiling. Steve wanted to stay awake, to make sure Tony fell asleep too like they always did. But he was too tired. If he could just close his eyes for two seconds...

"J, turn off the lights." He heard Tony call. It sounded far away, distant, as if Tony was miles away when, in reality, he was right next to him. He felt a slight touch at his sleeve before drifting off.

"Night Tony." He managed.

"Night Steve."

For the next couple of days, this continued. Steve got used to waking up with Tony being gone. He would attend to his business, and Tony would stay in his lab. Steve would bring him something to eat every now and then, and Tony would thank him with a smile.

It was like nothing ever happened.

And it made Steve's heart ache.

Because things had never felt so different. He had taken Natasha's advise, so what was he doing wrong? Nothing. Nothing was going wrong, and nothing was going right. It was suppose to feel normal, but it wasn't. It _couldn't_ be.

Little did he know that Tony felt the same way. Only much worse because he knew. He knew that if Steve knew, things would never be the same again, so he was clinging to the hope that everything was happening just like it used to before their incident. But It wasn't. Things had already changed and it wasn't natural anymore.

He wanted his old life back, but he knew he couldn't get it. He had sulked over that for quite a while. If he wanted things the way they were, then he would have to tell Steve. Yeah, things would be different, but at least they wouldn't be like _this_. Sure he wanted his old life back, but in all honesty, it would be like living a fake life. Not real. That's not what he wanted. What he wanted more was who his old life involved.

He wanted Steve back.

So when he found Steve drawing in their bedroom before bed like he always did when Tony was gone, he knew that he had made the right choice. He was making the right choice right?

Steve looked up. God he hoped so.

"Oh hey, are you tired or something? I'll go finish somewhere else-" he started for the door. Tony blocked his path and pushed him back down.

"No, no, you stay." He ordered.

Steve looked up at him, confused. "Why?" Tony sighed and sat down on their bed, sitting up against the pillows. He stared down at his feet.

"I guess I should tell you now." He admitted.

"Tell me...what exactly?"

"Why I reacted the way I did last week." He whispered, and Steve knew.

He just knew what was happening. Things weren't going to be so neutral anymore. A rush of happiness ran up his spine and he faced Tony eagerly.

"You might wanna get comfortable first." Tony began. "And I don't want any sympathetic looks out of you." He warned. Steve nodded, not breaking eye contact for even a second.

"Alright then." Tony sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Where to begin? I was in Afghanistan, riding around with a bunch of soldiers and all that fun stuff. I was going to show them the newest weapon on the market, because they were interested in it and I was still in the weapons business. I'm not anymore, but I'll get to that later. Anyway, we were talking after a while when...they got us."

He stopped to look over at Steve, who was still paying very close attention. "They bombed the cars in front of us and the soldiers screamed for me to say in the car, no matter what. I didn't listen, and I got my ass out of there. I ran for cover by a clump of boulders, but...they still got me. The missile literally had my name on it, it was _my_ creation. They stole _my_ weapons, Steve. That's how I got this-" he tapped the arc while staring ahead at the wall.

"Yensin, another hostage, had to create an older model using a car battery and that's what I used for a while until I invented the arc. It kept the shrapnel from the missile out of my heart. It saved me. He saved me."

"Yinsen?" Steve muttered.

"Yeah, him. You see, "them" is the kidnappers, and Yinsen was just another hostage used for translation and other uses if possible. Also sent to retrieve me and fix me up. Sometimes I think he would of done that anyway." Tony trailed off.

"The kidnappers didn't know they were suppose to kill me. They were paid to, but they didn't know it was me. So instead, they used me for...other reasons." Tony stopped. Here comes the hard part. Steve's eyes were still full of curiosity, but they were also filling with something else. Anger. Tony saw the protective instinct in Steve rearing its ugly head...and he liked it. So he continued.

"They wanted me to make the same missile, only for them to use. They had all my weapons, all the parts I could possibly need, but I said no." Tony took a deep breath. Maybe he should stop now, yeah, he should stop. He didn't expect it to be this _hard._ Then he felt Steve's grip on his arm, squeezing softly, silently pressing him to keep going. He had no choice.

"So, they forced me to obey them." Tony explained. "Two of them held me over this tub of water while one of them held my head under. They liked testing me too, pushing me under for just a few moments longer than I could handle to see how I'd react. I kept saying no, and every time I did they would hold me under, pull me back up, then repeat a few times. It felt like hours Steve, I couldn't breathe. Couldn't see. I was so sure I was going to die...and then I finally said yes. Even then they didn't stop. They miscalculated how long I could last and...even when I passed out, they just woke me up and did it again."

A sharp intake of breath, and a loud _CRACK_ followed this statement. When Tony looked over he saw Steve's face go pale, his eyes blazing, and a giant crack in their headboard where Steve had been holding onto. Tony then realized he must of looked pale himself and his hands were shaking. He pinned them under his legs.

"So when I-" Steve's voice cracked. Tony didn't know what else to do, so he nodded and looked away, biting his lip.

"After that they left me alone. I sure as hell wasn't going to build them a missile after that so I built a suit, and Yinsen and I devised a plan of escape. He promised that he too would see his relatives, and I would see my friends and all that, if we succeeded. We came so close too...but no. Yinsen knew we wouldn't have enough time to finish the suit, so he bought some for me and died in the process. He saved me but...I couldn't save him." He choked.

"And that's the whole sad story for you. Now you know everything. Every guilty little detail."

Steve swallowed. "I-Im sorry Tony. So, so sorry." He whispered. Tony just shrugged.

"It's not your fault, you didn't send them after me. You didn't make the weapons, you didn't-"

"Don't." Steve pleaded. "Please don't do that. I deserve to feel bad about this, you know that."

"I shouldn't have blamed you Steve, I was scared,and angry,and you didn't know. You didn't know." Tony argued.

"But I should of, I should have known, I should have just left you alone when you said-"

"No. Steve. Stop it, right now. You couldn't of possibly known that. But now you do, so don't beat yourself up over it. I never told you, so it was my fault." Tony interrupted, and Steve stared down at the crack in the headboard.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized. "God Tony, you don't even know..."

"You're forgiven. You know that Steve. I could never hold that against you. Just, do me a favor alright?"

Steve nodded. "Anything."

"Don't guilt trip yourself over it or I'll just regret telling you."

"But-"

"No."

Steve nodded reluctantly. Tony crawled over to his end of the bed. "Hey." He prodded softly. Steve looked up, absolutely miserable.

"What does this change between us?" He had to know.

Steve looked taken aback. "What? Nothing. I mean- I won't ever pull you under water again, ever, in my life, I swear. But other than that, nothing."

Tony smiled. "Exactly. You live and learn, Steve. I've made a mistake too." He explained, taking his hand.

Steve snorted. "What mistake could you have _possibly _made?"

"Well, it seems that I've made a certain super soldier believe that I don't trust him, when really..." He gripped his hand harder, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I trust him with my life." He finished.

Steve smiled. "Just thought you needed to know that, because I do, and maybe now that you know everything...things can go back to normal?" He begged.

Steve fidgeted. "Can I...do something first?" He asked. Tony's face was just so confused that Steve thought he might ask why, but instead he said-

"Yeah, if it's that import-"

Then he was tackled by 230 pounds of apologetic soldier, pinned to the bed, he couldn't even finish his sentence. Steve had his arms wrapped around him so tight he could barely breath, let alone cry out in surprise. "Uh, Steve?"

"Mmhmm?" Came a muffled response somewhere near his shoulder, where Steve's head was buried.

"Can't...breath..." He managed, and Steve loosened his grip, but didn't dare let go.

"That's better." He thanked him. "Almost forgot you came without that important little warning, "I am a massive hugging machine"." He noted with absolutely no venom at all. Steve brought his head back up.

"I've wanted to do that for the past five days, don't judge." He warned, and Tony held up his hands.

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it." He replied defensively.

Steve smiled. "You totally love it." He claimed, planting a trail of kisses down his neck.

Tony sighed contently. "You're just lucky you're warm or I'd be struggling."

Steve laughed. "I guess I am lucky." He agreed, and expertly maneuvered then so that they were both lying side by side on top of the covers.

"I'm sorry." Steve apologized again, pulling Tony closer, enveloping him. "I will, I swear, I will find every single one of those bastards and make them pay slowly, and painfully." Steve promised, sending shivers up Tonys spine.

_Note to self, stay on this man's good side._

"It's fine, Steve. I've already got a super protective soldier to protect me from harm, so it's all good." He muttered tiredly.

Steve couldnt help another smile. "Oh really?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, really. His name is Rhodey." He laughed.

Steve pouted. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself big guy, I can take care of myself." Tony pouted back.

"Yeah, but I do it so much better." Steve stated matter-of-factly. Tony turned so that they were face to face, as he hugged him tightly.

"You sure do, and don't ever forget that."

It was then that Steve knew he was forgiven. If not then, then at the very least when Tony realized that it was in fact, "later", and Steve still owed him something. After that, how could he not know?

* * *

Epilogue:

"Hey Tony."

Steve called, walking in to check on his favorite genius, _again_. He was starting to like having excuses to talk to Tony whenever he wanted.

"Hey Steve." Tony waved with his welding gear still in his hands. "What do you need?"

Steve gasped. "Can't I just come down and tell my boyfriend how much I love him?" He questioned, with every bit of mock hurt he could manage without laughing.

Tony smirked. "Sure you can, and I can wish for world peace too."

Steve sighed, making his way closer he hugged Tony from behind. "Like I said, just wanted to say I love ya." This was followed by a quick peck on the cheek, and then Steve ran from the room.

Tony shook his head.

"He broke the coffee machine again didn't he Jarvis?"

A moment of hesitation.

_That information has been asked to stay classified, sir._

Tony groaned and leaned forward, resting his head on his work table.

Oh yeah. Things were definitely back to normal.


End file.
